


Drama In Hometown | A Deltarune Fanfic | Kris x Noelle

by DellanPickle



Category: Deltarune
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellanPickle/pseuds/DellanPickle
Summary: Typical teenage things, such as:RomanceDramaBeing beaten with a hairbrushOmeletsRebelliousnessAll in one!Kris decides to ask his childhood friend, Noelle, to the Sadie Hawkman's dance, in hopes of reconnecting and finding a spark that he hopes he can turn into a flame.
Relationships: Kris/Noelle Holiday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Kris twirled his pencil in hand, hardly bearing through Ms. Alphys's lecture on biology. Nothing like high school science to numb a teenage boys mind.  
His nonexistent thoughts were interrupted by the bell.  
"Okay, time t-to go to lunch!" Alphys stuttered, even though more than half the class had already made their way out the door.  
Kris made his way out the door, giving the nervous monster words of encouragement along the way. He always thought it best, seeing that she needed the encouragement desperately.  
He observed the hallway. Posters qdvertising the Sadie Hawkman's Dance littered the walls as a wave of students shuffled to lunch. He, unlike his classmates, hadn't given the dance much thought since they announced it. All he cared about was his mom pressuring him to ask someone, which was something he did not look forward to. Plus, it's not like he had any options.  
His thoughts halted almost as fast as his face. He fell on his back, smiling as he saw the person he'd managed to run into.  
"The hell...?" Mumbled the voice of an all too familiar purple dinosaur Kris knew all too well, "Kris, you okay?"  
He got back up, laughing. Susie made a passing quip about Kris's hair and how it would lead to his demise. Other than that, they walked in comfortable silence, as they would any other day. He took the opportunity to continue his previous train of thought.  
He didn't consider himself unpopular. With his brothers reputation, that's nearly impossible. He didn't expect people to be eager to go with him to the dance due to his lack of interaction with, well, anyone.  
"You going to the dance thing with anyone?" She asked, mirroring his current state of mind.  
Kris's mind went blank, though he had just been thinking about this exact dilemma.  
"I don't really know. It's not like anyone's gonna brag about being able to go with the weird, quiet kid, right?" He answered, laughing of his swiftly diminishing self esteem.  
"Good point," Susie joked. "But seriously, I bet there's plenty of people here who would totally go out with you. You just don't have the guts to get out there and find out!" She playfully slugged his arm, earning a smile.  
The day would've felt relatively short to most people, but Kris couldn't stop thinking about the dance. He didn't know why, but after talking with Susie, he was filled with a determination to not be looked at as the weird kid.  
He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. The dance is stupid anyway. His mom calls is a "great social experience." That means it HAS to be bad.  
Why had this motivation only just now come? He always knew that he should've put an effort into making friends again, but hearing it from somebody other than his parents really opened his eyes. He promised to himself that least ask someone out to the dance.  
As he walked home from school, Kris remembered that it was Wednesday, the day he chose for a weekly visit to his dad's flower shop. He liked to see his dad every now and then, just to keep in touch. Unlike his mother, he still loved his father.  
As he saw the plain looking red pickup, he knew that he had made it. He made his way inside, seeing the large goat man tending to his massive collection of flowers.  
"Kris?" Asgore said from behind the counter, "What a pleasant surprise! Get in here!"  
Kris only gave a smile and a hug, one which he quickly lost control of when the much larger goat man hoisted him up and crushed the air out of his lungs.  
"How is your mother?" He asked after putting the newly deflated Kris to the floor. "I have some flowers I would like you to deliver to her."  
"Mom's fine." He answered, taking the flowers. He cringed internally at the inevitable fate of the poor plants. "She's really excited about the dance at school."  
"Are you excited about the dance?" His father's eyes then clouded with nostalgia. "One of my fondest memories of my high school reign was with Rudy. We crashed his new car, but it was one wild night."  
"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out later," Kris answered, fiddling with the collection of fresh buttercups.  
"Speaking of Rudy, why don't you ask out his daughter. Noelle, was it? You used to be inseparable back in the day!"  
"Pfft. We haven't talked in forever. I wouldn't doubt it if she'd already forgotten me."  
Asgore closed his eyes and smiled. "Friendships themselves are powerful, but childhood friendships last forever. Again, look at me and Rudy. Trust me, son, she'll be elated to hear from after so long." He looked at his watch. "You might want to head on home now, Kris. It was great having you over!"  
"Later, Dad." Kris walked back home, taking in what his dad had told him. Should he ask out Noelle? Would she be interested? No way, he thought. She was a perfect student, straight A's, on the track team, and daughter of the mayor. She probably had guys on their knees wanting to go with her. What was gonna make him any different?  
Another option was Susie. Either she'd have his face beaten into a pulp or he'd just be teased and not taken seriously. That rules that out.  
He took a deep sniff of the buttercups. They reminded him of his childhood, when him and Noelle we're just kids. He used to give her little buttercups to put on her antlers. And ears. And face. And anywhere he could put them. Turned out she was slightly allergic. Ah, the wonders of childhood. He chuckled to himself, and thought of his father's words.  
With another whiff, he opened the door home. His mother greeted him, not too eager to see Asgore's gift. She immediately threw them away. Kris watched the melancholy fall of the poor flowers into its cruel and untimely demise.  
"I've told him a thousand times..." She mumbled to herself before putting a guise of psuedo happiness on to greet her son. "Hello, Kris. How was school?"  
"Fine," he simply answered, walking up to his room.  
"Dinner will be done soon!" She called up to him.  
Noelle was most likely his best bet. After considering the idea, he found he quite liked it. He didn't know about her, but she was his only real friend back then. It was kind of a given, seeing as their parents were best friends, but it didn't matter. They had fun together. He would sometimes prank her, other times he would include her in the set up to get his brother, Asriel, into a trap of whipped cream, wax paper, and vaseline.  
A note will do, he decided. He flopped onto his bed and whipped out a notebook, writing with care. He played it out in his head. He'd walk up to Noelle in the hall, between periods, say hi, hand her the note, and leave. A simple three step process. Even he couldn't mess this up.  
He was also aware that this was a fifty-fifty shot, though. Either Noelle said yes, and they had a good time together, or she said no, and everything stayed the same. The latter outcome, sadly, was the most likely.  
"Dinner's ready!" Toriel called from the kitchen, "I made your favorite!"  
How long had he been fantasizing about Noelle?  
He sat down opposite of his mom. He picked at his food, but didn't eat. The possibility of rejection may have scared him, but what would he do if she said yes? He'd never had a girlfriend before, and it wasn't like he was surrounded by relationship experts.  
"Kris?" Toriel called, "You haven't touched anything on your plate."  
"Sorry."  
Goat mom tried her best to break the awkwardness in the air. "Have you asked anybody to the dance yet?"  
"No."  
Yet another silence.  
"Do you have anyone in mind?" Toriel persisted.  
"Yeah," he answered, regretting it quickly after seeing his mother's eyes light up. He felt bad for his bluntness, but this wasn't exactly the conversation topic he wanted with his mom, of all people.  
"Who are they?"  
He debated whether he should tell her. She would most likely approve, but he didn't want her interfering and embarrassing him.  
"Why dont we wait until I actually have a date before we have this talk?"  
Toriel's eyes dulled a little.  
"Well, okay, just remember: I'm your mother. You can talk to me about anything."  
The two sat contently and finished their meal, Kris's mind temporarily free of the fear of rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

Noelle was awoken by the familiar smell of pancakes on the stove, the smell of fresh batter and blueberries goading to her. Another factor was the blaring of an alarm clock that wouldn't shut up until you threw it against a wall.  
Needless to say, it gave her enough motivation to drag herself out of bed, though grogginess still clouded her head.  
She got dressed, grabbed her book bag, and walked downstairs, stifling a final yawn.  
"Hi, sweetie," her mother greeted, not giving any pauses between sentences. "Your pancakes are on the table. Now, I'm going out of town for work. I have to meet with some other government officials, say won't be back until Sunday." She fiddled with her keys.  
"Okay, Mom. I'll be sure to let Dad know!" Noelle answered. Her mother blew a kiss and ran out the door.  
"Just me for the rest of the week," she mumbled to herself, not quite sure to feel sad or relieved. She wolfed down her pancakes and headed for school.  
She enjoyed school for the most part. Ms. Alphys was nice, the other students were okay (except Birdly), and she always got good grades.  
On the way to class, she gave her greetings to everyone, as usual. She saw Catty texting people, Jake talking to some other students, and Temmie... being Temmie, but one thing stood out to her.  
Kris and Susie had started to hang out after 'The Chalkening," as everyone called it. Most of the class were worried they were gonna work together and take over the school, but Noelle saw their friendship as a good thing. Ever since they had become friends, Susie hadn't caused trouble, and Kris had become, well, happier. It gave her a warm feeling.  
She pondered whether to go talk to him. They used to hang out all the time, but they grew apart after his parents separated. Her dad would take her over there and they would play and hang out all day. Noelle had to practically tutor him through all of middle school, and he practically had to stand up for her all throughout elementary.  
She decided to just get to class. It would probably just be awkward, and end with her making a fool of herself. She also didn't want to be late, as Kris tended to be. Yeah, that excuse was better, and less demeaning to herself.  
After three grueling class periods, it was finally lunch time. She sat at her usual table, waiting to be pestered by her classmates for homework. She hated it. She put almost all of her time into studying, preparing, reviewing, just for people to ride on her back. She was just to shy to say no to them.  
"Uh... Hey, Noelle?"  
Noelle sighed to herself, preparing herself for a long lunch break.  
"Yeah?" As she looked up, she noticed it was Kris. At least it was a friend, and not just some person who she could care less about.  
He handed her a folded up piece of paper, one side being drawn on to resemble an envelope. She made a mental note on how cute it was.  
She started to open it, curious of what the boy wanted to say to her.  
Then the lunch bell rang.  
Noelle cursed to herself (without curses, of course. She was a good girl) as she scarfed down the last of her salad, shoving the note into her pocket, and rushed to class.   
  
\--------------------  
  
Noelle was on her way home, still wondering what was in the note Kris had gave her. The second half of the day was too busy for her to get the chance to read it. What could it be about? She continued to resist the urge until she was home, comfortable in bed.  
It took her a little bit, but she made it to the tall and barren gates that separated her home from the rest of Hometown. The gates always creeped her out as a kid. They seemed eerie and looming. Even now that she was a teen, the gates glared at her as she passed through into her house.  
She walked into the kitchen of her barren household, the ever familiar loneliness almost sickening.  
She knew how to take care of herself, though. She knew how to cook, do laundry, wash dishes, pretty much everything she needed to know about living by herself for a couple days.  
She fixed herself some noodles for a snack, since she didn't really get to enjoy lunch. Her mind brought her back to Kris. He'd seemed mildly embarrassed, but she could understand that. She probably would've been worse if she had decided to talk to him that morning.  
Once her noodles were done, she took it to the family couch. Well, couldn't really call it a 'family' couch, since she was the only one that sat in it. Her and Kris.  
She remembered how Asgore would bring Kris over whenever he visited. He encouraged Noelle to actually go out and do things, to have fun, to not just stay home and study like her mom made her do. Noelle loved those memories. Too bad it had to fall apart.  
When Toriel and Asgore had their nasty divorce, it was horrible. Kris had become isolated, and his precious visits ceased. She saw him in school, of course, but the few words they shared were just simple polite greetings, not a proper conversation.  
Then she remembered the note. She dug it out of her pocket, eager to reveal it's secrets.

(Hey, I was hoping that we could get together sometime. You know, to catch up. I was also wanting to know if you'd be my date to the dance.)

Noelle felt stupid. Of course it was about the dance! How could she have not thought about that? She let the letter sink in. Kris wanted to go to the dance with her? Why?  
She then thought of Susie. Why hadn't he asked her? It gave her a small sense of pride that he had chosen to ask her instead, while the other side of her interjecting that that was mean to think.  
She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Kris. She immediately texted him.

N: I read your note, and my answer is yes! :)

She felt giddy at the thought of having a date to the dance. She thought she would have to be alone, standing awkwardly in the corner, like she was planning.  
She watched her phone, waiting for a response. She nervously chewed at her fork, a habit that she knew not of the origin. Calm down, she told herself. A watched pot never boils.  
She got up to leave the room and retrieve her things, only to remember that the school seemed to have let off on homework since they announced the dance. She had nothing to do.  
Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt!  
Noelle practically dove into the couch. She checked who it was from. Sure enough, it was Kris.

K: Thanks! 

K: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in so long

Noelle texted back with lightning fingers. She wasn't gonna get into that yet, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

N: Let's not talk about that now. I'm just happy that we're talking now (^^)

Noelle knew that her face was on fire. She didn't care. She was really happy that she and Kris could still be friends after all this time.  
Maybe a little more than friends.  
  
\------------------  
  
The next day, Noelle made sure to find Kris before class started.  
"Hi!"  
"Hey." The boy nervously shifted his feet.  
Then the realization struck her. She had no idea of what to say to him, and now they were both just standing there like idiots.  
Noelle heard faint whispering coming from behind her. She turned behind her and saw only a plant, shifting as if it had just been moved. Behind the plant, she saw an oddly dinosaur shaped lump crouching down.  
"Wanna go get some pizza later?" She turned back to Kris, the question grabbing her attention. Excitement bubbled in her. Well, maybe a little more than excitement. She was quite hungry at the moment.  
"T-that sounds great!" she answered, blushing. The bell rang, signaling the students to make it to class, but another loud noise stood out to her.  
She turned to where the unmistakable sound of a vase breaking originated, only to find a broken potted plant and Susie, who was giving Kris a thumbs up. Once she caught Noelle's eyes, she ducked back behind the broken plant in an attempt to hide.  
Noelle made herself a mental note on how cute that was.  
Kris slipped his hand into hers as they walked, making her blush even more. The gesture was definitely unexpected, given his shy nature, but it was completely welcomed by Noelle.  
They walked like that throughout the hall, of course getting looks from everyone. With the school being in a small town, it was bound to be found out anyways.  
Kris let go of her hand once they got to class, much to her displeasure, but she decided it was better than the teacher commenting on the action and embarrassing them.  
She walked to her seat and set herself up to where she knew Ms. Alphys wouldn't see her phone and texted Kris.

N: Just wanted to make sure, when do you wanna go?

Not a minute later, she felt her phone buzz in her lap. 

K: I'll probably have to tell my mom I'll be gone for the night. How does 5 sound?

N: Sounds great! :)

"Kris, please put y-your phone away. This w-will be on the test!" Turns out Noelle was better at texting during class.  
The rest of class was boring and uneventful, as usual, but at least Noelle had something to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris had asked out a girl. That girl had said yes. He had a date that very afternoon.  
Neat.  
As he made his way home, he considered whether to tell Toriel. Was she gonna get involved? Was she gonna ask questions? Was she going to embarrass him in front of his first date?   
Hopefully not, definitely, and most likely.  
"Hey, sweetie, how was school?"  
His mother's warm welcome, ever familiar, filled Kris with both happiness and dread.   
"It was fun." He cleared his throat.  
He dashed to his room upstairs and sighed with relief. This was a time where a boy did not need a mother. Well, not his mother.  
He looked through his closet to find some clothes, seeing nothing. He looked around at the minefield of sweaty, worn outfits and cursed himself for being a lazy, unmotivated teen.  
He turned to Asriel's closet, eyeing it curiously. Could he even fit into anything in there? He had grown quite a bit since his brother had left, so he decided that he might as well try.   
Taking out some jeans and a clean t-shirt, he tried to gauge how much time he had left. Checking his phone, he decided he could still take a shower.   
He made his way towards the bathroom down the hall, forgetting all about his mother.  
"Oh, I forgot to ask. Any luck with that girl you were talking about?" His mother's excitement seemed to suck his right out of him.   
"Yeah."  
"Am I allowed to know which it is now?" She continued, mockingly annoyed. This earned a smile from Kris.  
"I know you've already guessed," Kris stated blandly.  
Her smile immediately dropped into an expression of held-in contempt. Kris may have made a mistake.  
"Its that Susie girl, isnt it?" She asked, putting on her scolding-mom voice. Oh boy, Kris thought, here we go.  
"I'm telling you, she is a bad influence! I mean, why-"  
"Mom!" Kris interrupted. Perhaps he had said it a little too loud, but at the moment, he didn't care. "It might not be Susie, but Susie's still my friend!"  
"You stay away from her, young man!"  
The original mild annoyance Kris felt now raged into rebellious anger. There was little reason, but Kris couldn't help it.  
Kris stormed into the living room and grabbed the buttercups Asgore had given goat mom and put them in his pocket. "I DEFINITELY don't need relationship advice from you!"  
Kris made his way out the door, heading towards Noelle's house. The walk would clear his mind.

\-----------------------

Kris's parents had divorced years ago. The memories, while dull, still stung. For his own personal humor, he compared them to a butter knife. Asriel would lead Kris upstairs to get away from all the fighting. Kris never understood what was happening, but his brother had always comforted him. Asgore had always been laid back and docile. Toriel had always been strict. Their differences led to a nasty divorce that tore the family apart.  
Only now did Kris understand that it wasn't worse on goat mom or Dadsgore, but Asriel. He took the blunt of it, and even tried to negotiate things between the two. At least he lessened the blow for Kris.   
Things like what had happened between him and his mom had happened before, but not much. He knew he was being unfair to her, but the same was true if turned around. She couldn't just treat him like a kid anymore.  
Golden brown leaves crunched underfoot, filling the eerily silent street with the noise. Kris kept walking until he saw the familiar looming gates of the Holiday's residence, seeming to tell him to go away with their intimidating size.  
Kris scoffed at the thought. He used to climb these gates regularly. They didn't stop him then, and they weren't gonna stop him now.   
After a little bit of awkward fumbling and getting caught on one of the points more than once, he finally managed to the other side.   
He bit back the resentment he had for his dysfunctional family as he pressed the button on the side of the door, hearing a reverberating doorbell noise echo through the house.  
Right on cue, the reindeer's blonde hair   
and antlers could be seen looking down from the top floor, letting out a yelp. The boy could only reply with a dumb smile and a shrug.   
"K-Kris? I'm not ready yet! I'll j-just be a second!"  
Kris, realizing he still had the spare clothes from Asriel's closet he still needed to change into, quickly yelled back to her his needing of getting inside.   
Eventually, the click of opening locks could be heard from inside.  
The door opened, showing Noelle in her usual school attire.  
"Why didn't you shower at your place?" The girl asked. Kris pondered whether to blow the question off, but he decided against such. She deserved an answer.  
"Problems with Mom."  
"W-was it bad?"  
"Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair.   
"That sucks," she offered. Kris was thankful for the poor attempt at emotional consolidation. "You can do whatever you need here, my mom's out of town."  
"Thanks." Kris said, still being dumb and smiling.  
"Well, you go ahead and do what you need to do," the blonde smiled, her blush giving away her bashfullness.  
He walked into the house, seeming as imposing and rich person-y as he remembered from his youth. Across vast halls, he was finally able to locate the guest bedroom, which had it's own little bathroom, too. The richness was strong with this one.   
Then he looked at himself. All he had was an old dress shirt and some jeans. The richness was not strong with him, but he did have a secret weapon.  
"Here you go." Kris gave the deer girl, who had been escorting him, the previously discarded buttercups he had brought with him.  
"Oh, thank you!" Noelle took them, giving them a deep sniff. She sneezed.  
"You can change into something more comfortable, if you want. Spare clothes in the closet!" Before Kris could protest, the deer girl had already left the room. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked towards the closet. Despite his expectations, it was not a walk in. He changed his shirt and sat on the bed.   
Being back at Noelle's home really brought back old memories. Kris could remember one particular night very vividly. 

It was a warm summer's evening. The sun had just begun to set, coating the sky in a beautiful orange blanket as the first stars of the night sky revealed themselves. A tuckered out pair of children were at the dinner table eating, while the adults (and oldest brother) were laughing in the living room. While he pretended to be eating, the little boy listened in on the adults.   
"...and that's when I said, 'That's not a camel, that's my wife!'" He heard Rudy the Reindeer say, promptly getting a smack by his wife.   
The rest of the group laughed. Even his mother, which was a suprise.   
"Your dad must be pretty funny," Kris said to the deer girl next to him, "if he managed to get mom to laugh."  
The girl giggled, nodding her head. She swallowed her bite and responded. "He can get my mom to laugh sometimes." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think it's supposed to be a secret, so don't tell."  
Once the laughter in the other room died, Asgore spoke up. "Hey Rudy, did I tell you about the flower shop I opened?"   
That's when things spiraled out of control, funnily enough. 

Deciding to put the memory rest for now, Kris decided to finally leave the guest room and be good company to Noelle. He immediately noticed the enticing smell of pizza rolls and name-brand soda, hitting him a subtly as a drop kick.  
Once the effects of the junk food aroma quelled, Kris was confused. He'd wanted to take Noelle out to dinner, like, to a place. Not her own home. He sucked at this.  
"That you, Kris?" The deer girl asked, carrying the previously smelled thing. Nodding as he helped her with the plates, she continued. "I know this was supposed to be a 'date,' but I didnt think actually going outside was really your style." Quickly, she added, "Unless you do wanna go somewhere else."  
Quickly assuring that this plan was much better than his nonexistent one, he helped set up the little coffee table to fit a feast for a king.  
Laughter filled the air as the their conversations and the movie they chose to watch rung on throughout the night. Until...  
"I'm sorry."   
The apology came out of nowhere, it seemed.  
"Why?" Kris asked, perplexed. He was so worried about himself doing something wrong, he must not have caught ifshe did anything.   
"After... the divorce, I should've tried harder to spend time with you." The deer girl hugged her knees to her chest, trying to be as small as she could. "I should've been there for my friend, but I wasn't."  
Kris was confused; not by the apology itself, or the rush of frustration he felt. Not towards Noelle, but towards his whole situation. He'd been trying his best to start over, but now shes bringing up the past again. It was like his efforts were just for nothing.  
"Don't be," he stated finally, coming out a little more aggressive than he meant. "That all happened in the past. It doesn't matter."  
"Yes, it does!" She butted him in the shoulder with an antler. "I did something wrong, and I need to own up to it." The deer girl tried her best to be assertive while in her ball form. Kris smiled.  
"You can feel that way, but all I want to do is make now my number one priority." He turned to Noelle, putting his arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, she didnt shy away. "I'm just grateful you gave me a chance."  
"Aw, Kris." She leaned into his half hug, poking his eye with an unfortunately placed antler. One quick apology and proper hug later, the pair finished their food and movie, heading back to their separate rooms.   
Kris was thankful to be out of his skinny jeans at last as he plopped onto the guest bedroom's mattress. He checked his phone. 10:12?! He'd been gone for almost 3 hours. Goat mom was gonna kill him. His arm flopped over the side of the bed as he facepalmed.   
Thinking of his mother made his chest twang a little. He didnt think she was in the right, not at all, but he shouldn't have run off like that. And with what he said? The boy cringed internally, bottled up regret finally hitting him. He looked again at his phone, seeing a message from - who else? - Toriel. 

M: I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You must be out with the girl you said you'd be with tonight. I don't expect you to come back tonight, but please just stay safe and dont do anything immoral.

Classic mom talk, Kris regarded. Not that the worry didnt make him feel nice, though.  
He read the last message sent a little later, and the twang in his chest became a welling in his eyes.

M: I love you, and sweet dreams <3

His mom would always send him that message if he was away from home. With a bittersweet smile, he sent a final text for the night, and went to bed.

K: I love you too


End file.
